gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ungeküsst
Ungeküsst ist die sechste Episode der zweiten Staffel. Handlung Will stellt die Gegner von den New Directions bei den Sectionals vor: die "Hipsters" (eine Gruppe von alten Leuten, die ihren Abschluss nachholen) und "The Warblers" (ein Acapella Chor von der Jungenschule "Dalton Academy"). Um seine Schüler zu mehr Produktivität anzuregen, will Mr. Schue wieder einen Mash-up Wettbewerb zwischen Jungs und Mädchen machen. Als Kurt jedoch zu den Mädchen gehen will, beordert ihn Will sofort zu den Jungs zurück. Widerwillig fügt sich Kurt, fühlt sich jedoch so gar nicht wohl. Dies liegt auch daran, dass der Terror durch David Karofsky immer schlimmer wird. Brutale Rempel Aktionen gegen die Schließfächer sind mehrmals am Tag von Karofsky vorgesehen und er schüchtert Kurt auch verbal ein. Ein kleiner Versuch von Kurt, sich gegen Dave aufzulehnen, wird von diesem zunichte gemacht. Dave lässt sich nicht beeindrucken und droht Kurt. Kurz, nachdem Dave weg ist, taucht Mr. Schue auf und sieht den verängstigten Kurt. In einem Zweigespräch will er versuchen, Kurt zu helfen, doch dieser blockt ab. Es gäbe nicht, womit man ihm helfen kann und im Grunde würden alle eh nur reden ihm helfen zu wollen und am Ende bleibt alles beim Alten. Kurt ist außerdem sauer darüber, dass Mr. Schue zwar immer von Akzeptanz der Anderen usw. redet, jedoch auch beim jetzigen Wettbewerb strikt auf dem typischen "Männerbild" und "Frauenbild" beharrt. Kurt macht Mr. Schue deutlich, dass er keine Hilfe braucht und lieber Einzelkämpfer bleiben will. Kurt ist nicht der Einzige mit Problemen - jedoch sehen die bei Finn und Sam anders aus. Die beiden haben ein Problem damit, mit ihren Freundinnen rumzumachen, allerdings kommt es nie weiter als ein paar Küsse. Finn verrät Sam sein Geheimnis, um "cool zu bleiben": Finn denkt einfach an das Gegenteil, irgendetwas, was nicht heiß ist (bei Finn der Crash mit dem Postboten bei seinen ersten Fahrversuchen). Durch Zufall beobachtet Sam eine unsexy Szene mit Shannon Beiste. Er hat seinen Abtörner gefunden und wendet den auch gleich beim nächsten Mal mit Quinn an, verplappert sich jedoch und murmelt ausversehen "Beiste". Quinn ist geschockt und geht zu Sue um deren Hilfe zu erbitten. Derweil hat Kurts Rede Will zum Nachdenken angeregt und er ändert tatsächlich etwas beim Wettbewerb: die Jungs sollen traditionelle Lieder singen, die ansonsten von Frauen gesungen werden, die Mädchen Lieder, die ansonsten von Jungs gesungen werden. Kurt ist ganz in seinem Element und ist sich sicher mit seinen Ideen die anderen Jungs überzeugen zu können - doch das Gegenteil tritt ein. Die Jungs verhalten sich absolut abweisend und unfair im Gegenüber und schicken ihn los, bei der gegnerischen Schule, "Dalton Academy", spionieren zu gehen, da Kurt nach Pucks Aussage "perfekt reinpasst" (Santana hatte vorher einen abfälligen Witz über die Dalton gemacht: "Mir fallen gerade Hunderte Schwulen-Witze ein". Dabei hatte sie Kurt einen verächtlichen Blick geschenkt.) Kurt zieht sauer, aber vor allem verletzt los. Quinn und Artie bekommen derweil ein paar Lektionen, die nicht wirklich lehrreich sind. Quinn, die sich in ihrer Angst Sam zu verlieren an Sue gewandt hat, bekommt von der den Rat, Sam öffentlich die Meinung zu der "Beiste"-Sache zu sagen und so Coach Beiste öffentlich zu demütigen. Sue hofft, dass sie Beiste so los wird. Nachdem Puck aus dem Knast zurück ist, macht er einen auf großen Macho. Er habe das ganze Gefängnis beherrscht. In einer Pause schnappt er sich Artie und eröffnet ihm, dass Artie sein "Sozialprojekt" ist, damit er nicht wieder ins Gefängnis muss. Im Gegenzug verspricht er Artie ihm nichts mehr zu tun. Artie ist noch etwas skeptisch, akzeptiert jedoch. In der Mittagspause zeigt Puck Artie "seine Welt" und wie er sich Mittagessen beschafft (er singt vor den Schülern und steckt, während er singt bzw. Gitarre spielt auch immer mal was heimlich ein). Nach dem Lied taucht Brittany mit Santana auf. Puck überredet Artie das gespendete Geld von den Schülern dafür zu verwenden, mit Santana und Brittany auf ein Doppeldate zu gehen. Puck meint, dass Artie dadurch Brittany zurückbekommt. Artie akzeptiert nach kurzem Zögern. Kurt ist derweil in der Dalton Academy angekommen. Als er die große Freitreppe hinuntergeht, eilen haufenweise Schüler an ihm vorbei. Alle wirken glücklich, fröhlich und ausgelassen. Er hält einen Schüler an, der sich als Blaine vorstellt. Auf Kurts Nachfragen und unter dem Vorwand er sei neu, erzählt Blaine ihm, dass die Warblers eine spontane Vorstellung geben. Kurt ist verwirrt und erfährt von Blaine, dass die Warblers Rockstars an der Schule sind. Er nimmt Kurts Hand und bringt ihn über eine Abkürzung in den Aufenthaltsraum. Während Kurt mit Blaine durch die Flure zum Aufenthaltsraum rennt, ist er begeistert von dem, was er von Dalton sieht. Kurt ist es jedoch unangenehm zwischen all den anderen Jungs. Er denkt er fällt zu sehr auf. Blaine beruhigt ihn und entschuldigt sich für einen Moment und beginnt dann mit ein paar anderen Schülern "Teenage Dream" zu singen. Blaine ist der Leadsänger der Warblers und Kurt wird ziemlich schnell klar warum: Blaines Stimme ist einfach atemberaubend! Kurt ist außerdem vom Sänger an sich sehr angetan und muss lächeln, als Blaine mit ihm während des Liedes flirtet. Kurt sieht, dass allen Schülern die Performance gefällt. Jeder mag den Glee Club. Für Kurt eröffnet sich eine ganz neue Welt. Nach der Perfomance jedoch eröffnem ihm Blaine, Wes und David (zwei Warblersmitglieder, Freunde von Blaine und ebenfalls Schüler an Dalton), dass sie wissen, dass Kurt ein Spion ist. Ganz gegen Kurts Annahme wollen sie ihn aber nicht verprügeln, sondern laden ihn zu einem Kaffee ein. Kurt fragt nach, ob hier jeder schwul ist und Blaine erzählt ihm, dass er schwul ist, Wes und David jedoch nicht. An der Schule herrscht aber eine "Toleranz-Politik": Jeder wird akzeptiert, wie er ist. Als Blaine merkt, dass Kurt mit irgendetwas kämpft, bittet er Wes und David zu gehen. Allein mit Blaine erzählt Kurt diesem, was er an seiner Schule durchmacht. Blaine erzählt ihm, dass er früher an seiner alten Schule das Gleiche durchgemacht hat. Er ist damals weggerannt und auf Dalton gewechselt. Seiner Ansicht nach hat Kurt nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Weglaufen und auf die Dalton wechseln, was jedoch für viele wegen der hohen Schulgebühren nicht möglich ist, oder er stellt sich demjenigen, der ihn fertigmacht. Kurt kehrt, unsicher was er tun soll, zur McKinley zurück, bleibt jedoch mit Blaine in Kontakt. Mike erzählt Tina davon, wie Finn und Sam es schaffen, beim Rummachen mit ihren Freundinnen cool zu bleiben. Tina zieht Mike daraufhin in einen Raum, um ihm sein eigenes "Beiste-Bild" zu beschaffen, doch sie selbst stellt sich Coach Beiste unsexy vor und sagt ihren Namen. Mike ist verwirrt und Tina flüchtet. Quinn konfrontiert Sam öffentlich und laut mit der "Beiste-Sache". Sam schwört, dass er sie nicht betrügt und das sie es sich nur einbildet. Beiste hört dies durch Zufall, jedoch macht Quinn nur Andeutungen. Mike kommt dazu und sagt Coach Beiste, sie soll von Tina wegbleiben. Quinn und Mike verschwinden und lassen Sam und Beiste zurück, sowie Will, der alles durch Zufall mit angehört hat. Nachdem Beiste verwirrt gegangen ist, fragt Will Sam, was los ist. Sam und Mike erzählen Mister Schue, was es mit der Beiste-Sache auf sich hat. Mr. Schue ist furchtbar enttäuscht und mahnt die Jungs eindringlich, sofort damit aufzuhören. Auch wenn es ihnen vielleicht nicht bewusst ist, verletzen sie damit Coach Beiste. Er beschließt mit den Jungs, um Beiste den Schmerz zu ersparen, dass sie nie etwas davon erfährt. Die Mädchen bereiten sich derweil auf den Wettbewerb vor und Rachel hat die Führung übernommen. Überraschend tauchen Artie und Puck auf. Artie und Puck machen gegenüber Santana und Brittany auf desinteressiert und Santana und Brittany fragen die beiden, ob sie mit ihnen essen gehen wollen. Artie und Puck sagen nur indirekt zu und ziehen wieder ab. Artie ist beeindruckt. Mercedes, Quinn, Tina und Rachel können Santanas und Brittanys Verhalten nicht ganz verstehen. Beiste fragt derweil Will, was eigentlich los ist. Will windet sich und möchte es ihr nicht erzählen, doch Beiste appelliert an ihre Freundschaft und schafft es Will zu überreden. Dem fällt es sichtlich schwer Beiste die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Beiste ist sichtlich verletzt und gegen Wills Bitte nimmt sie es sehr persönlich. Verletzt geht sie. Will bleibt ratlos zurück. Puck und Artie treffen sich mit Brittany und Santana zum Abendessen. Puck macht einen auf Macho und erzählt, wie er das Gefängnis unter seiner Kontrolle hatte. Die drei anderen sind beeindruckt. Brittanys startet wieder erste Annäherungsversuche, doch Artie macht weiter einen auf cool. Schließlich will Puck plötzlich aufbrechen, ohne die Rechnung zu bezahlen. Artie hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, immerhin war die Kellnerin sehr nett und bezahlt heimlich die Rechnung. Puck jedoch bekommt dies mit. Er versteht Artie nicht und lässt ihn alleine zurück, während er mit Brittany und Santana wegfährt. Artie begreift, dass Pucks Welt nicht seine Welt ist. Er ist kein Bad Boy. Schließlich ist der Tag des Wettbewerbs gekommen. Die Mädels rocken als coole Rockerbräute die Bühne. Während der Performance bekommt Kurt von Blaine eine SMS, die aus nur einem Wort besteht: "Courage" (Mut). Kurt ist sich nun sicher, was er tun muss. Nachdem dem Auftritt der Mädchen beordert Sue Will ins Auditorium, wo sie ihm ihre neuen Konfettikanone vorführt, da sie ihr Etat nun wieder vollständig zurück hat. Will ist verwirrt. Sue erzählt ihm, dass Beiste ihre Kündigung eingereicht hat - und alles nur wegen den Kids von ND. Sue geht triumphierend weg. Will bleibt geschockt zurück. Kurt geht nach der Performance lächelnd durch die Schulflure und liest Blaines SMS immer und immer wieder. Da schubst ihn Dave äußerst brutal gegen die Schränke. Kurt will einen Moment lang wie immer schweigen, besinnt sich jedoch auf Blaines SMS und rennt Karofsky nach. Im Jungsumkleideraum stellt er ihn. Während Karofsky abfällige Witze über ihn macht, lässt sich Kurt diesmal nicht von ihm einschüchtern und sagt ihm deutlich seine Meinung. Dave wird zusehends wütender und droht Kurt, doch Kurt bleibt unbeeindruckt: Karofsky kann nicht das Schwul-Sein aus ihm herausprügeln. Er wird sich nicht wegen Dave ändern. Kurt kontert auch noch, dass Karofsky gar keine "Angst" haben bräuchte, da er nicht Kurts Typ ist und im Grunde sei Dave nur ein kleiner, verängstigter Junge. Bevor Kurt weiterreden kann, nimmt Dave Kurts Gesicht und küsst ihn. Als er sich nach einige Sekunden von Kurt löst, ist dieser zur Salzsäule erstarrt und total geschockt. Dave will ihn ein zweites Mal küssen, doch Kurt schubst ihn weg und weicht ängstlich und entsetzt weg. Karofsky verlässt wütend und aufgewühlt die Umkleide. Kurt bleibt alleine zurück: aufgewühlt, aufgelöst und entsetzt. Bei den New Directions jagt derweil ein Problem das nächste. Will hält den Kids eine Standpauke. Die Mädchen (außer Tina) und die Kurt haben jedoch keinen Ahnung, worum es geht. Finn erzählt allen, dass die Vorstellung von Coach Beiste beim Rummachen besser ist, als eine kalte Dusche. Doch kaum ist das raus, taucht Figgins auf und beordert Puck und Will in sein Büro. Im Büro wartet bereits Pucks Sozialarbeiterin auf ihn und eröffnet ihm, dass seine Zeit mit Artie nicht als Sozialprojekt angesehen wird. Sollte er nicht bis zum nächsten Tag eine andere Arbeit finden, geht er wieder zurück ins Gefängnis. Puck flippt total aus und rennt weg. Artie sieht ihn und wundert sich. In der Schule taucht derweil Blaine bei Kurt auf. Kurt hat ihn gebeten ihm zu helfen, wenn er Karofsky mit dem Kuss konfrontieren will. Blaine hat Kurt überredet, dass er am Besten redet. Als Dave auftaucht, macht er abfällige Kommentare über Blaine und Kurt und fragt Kurt ob Blaine sein Freund sei. Blaine lässt sich nicht beeindrucken und konfrontiert Dave. Dieser tut ahnungslos, doch als Blaine ihm deutlich macht, dass er über den Kuss Bescheid weiß und das Daves Verwirrtheit normal ist, merkt Karofsky, dass er es nicht verdrängen kann. Doch anstatt zu reden, wird er wütend, drückt Blaine gegen die nächste Wand und droht ihm, ihn zu schlagen. Blaine hebt abwehrend die Arme und Kurt schubst Dave von Blaine weg. Dave flüchtet und Blaine sieht ihm stirnrunzelnd nach: "Der wird sich wohl nicht in nächster Zeit outen." Kurt ist jedoch alles andere als glücklich und lässt sich traurig auf den Stufen nieder. Blaine fragt nach und erfährt von Kurt, dass dieser bis zu dem Kuss mit Dave noch ungeküsst war (die Sache mit Brittany zählt für ihn nicht). Blaine versteht Kurt und will ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen. Er lädt Kurt zum Mittagessen ein und Kurt folgt ihm. Will passt derweil Beiste ab, als die gerade ihre Sachen packt, und will sie zum Bleiben überreden. Beiste erzählt ihm, dass sie es Leid ist, immer nur als Mannsweib wahrgenommen zu werden - tief in ihrem Herzen seie sie immer noch eine Frau, ein Mädchen. Will ist sich sicher, dass sie sich das nur einbildet und die Männer bei ihr Schlange stehen, doch Beiste erzählt ihm, dass sie immer noch ungeküsst ist. Will tröstet sie und ist sich sicher, dass sie eines Tages den Richtigen finden wird. Dann küsst er Beiste. Nach dem Kuss nimmt er ihr das Versprechen ab, dass sie am darauf folgenden Tag in den Glee Club kommt - die Junsg möchten sich persönlich entschuldigen. Die beiden umarmen sich und Beiste stimmt zu. (Die beiden sind trotz allem kein Paar, sondern bleiben sehr gute Freunde). Artie sieht, wie Puck eine Stunde schwänzt und seine Sachen zusammenpackt. Er fragt, was los ist und Puck erzählt ihm von seinem möglichen nächsten Aufenthalt im Gefängnis. Müll sammeln kommt für ihn nicht in Frage - er ist ja cool. Doch Puck will auch nicht wieder zurück ins Gefängnis. Artie ist verwundert, immerhin hat Puck doch behauptet, dass er das Gefängnis liebt. Puck erzählt ihm daraufhin, dass er gelogen hat: der Aufenthalt im Gefängnis war die reinste Hölle für ihn. Artie bietet ihm daraufhin Hilfe an: er hilft Puck in der Schule und dafür sammelt Puck als Sozialarbeit Müll auf. Außerdem wird Puck ein bisschen mit Artie abhängen, damit er nicht mehr unter so schlechtem Einfluss von anderen steht. Puck akzeptiert dies. Kurt ist in der Pause an seinem Schließfach und betrachtet lächelnd seine Spindtür: aus Zeitungs- und Zeitschriftenbuchstaben hat er das Wort "Courage" gebastelt und ein gerahmtes Bild von Blaine hängt jetzt an seiner Spindtür. Kurt betrachtet das Bild lächelnd, als er von Dave geschubst wird. Der Gang ist voll und viele Schüler bekommen ist, doch keinen interessiert ist. Das bemerkt auch Kurt wieder. Er bleibt verletzt und traurig auf dem Boden sitzen. Die Jungs entschuldigen sich schließlich bei Coach Beiste indem sie ihr die Wochenaufgabe widmen. Sie hoffen, dass das Lied sie zum Lächeln bringt, da sie da am schönsten aussieht. Sie versichern ihr auch, dass sie jetzt verstanden, dass sie ihr wehgetan haben. Obwohl Kurt eigentlich nichts mit der Sache zu tun hat, singt er dennoch mit. Coach Beiste verzeiht ihnen und die Jungs umarmen sie. Verwendete Musik * "One Love/People Get Ready" von Bob Marley. Gesungen von Artie und Puck * "Teenage Dream" von Katy Perry. ''Gesungen von Blaine und den Warblers * "'Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer" von Rolling Stones/Bon Jovi. Gesungen von Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Tina und Mercedes * "Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind" von The Supremes/En Vogue. Gesungen von Finn, Sam Evans, Puck, Kurt, Artie und Mike Gast- & Nebendarsteller * '''Darren Criss als Blaine Anderson * Dot-Marie Jones Shannon Beiste * Iqbal Theba als Direktor Figgins * Lauren Potter 'als Becky Jackson * 'Max Adler als David Karofsky * '''Ashley Fink '''als Lauren Zizes Trivia * Das Handy, dass Kurt verwendet, gehört Chris Colfer im wirklich Leben auch. * Wenn man genau hinsieht, sieht man, dass Kurt 124 ungelesene Nachrichten hat, als er Blaines SMS empfängt. Für einen unbeliebten Jungen eigentlich ganz schön viele SMSen (außer sie stammen von den anderen ND-Mitgliedern und Blaine). Allerdings ist wohl hier die logischere Schlussfolgerung, dass es SMSen sind, die an Chris Colfer gerichtet waren, nicht an Kurt. * Die Nummer, von der Blaine's SMS kommt, gehört Darren Criss. Chris und Darren haben vor dem Dreh Nummern ausgetauscht. Chris hat Darrens Nummer einfach unter "Blaine" gespeichert. Nachdem die Dreharbeiten fertig waren, vergas er jedoch den Namen auf "Darren" zu ändern und wunderte sich, warum ein Blaine anrufe, obwohl er gar keinen kennen. Irgendwann fiel ihm dann der Namenstausch wieder ein. *Dot-Marie Jones sagte, dass sie ziemlich schüchtern während des Kusses mit Matthew Morrison war. *Heather Morris erklärte, dass das Mash-Up ihr persönlicher Favorit ist, da sie Leder tragen musste, was schon immer ein Traum von ihr gewesen war. * Als Kurt den Gang entlang geht und Blaines SMS liest, wird er von Karofsky geschubst. Dabei fällt sein Handy auf den Boden. Als er Dave nachstürmt, hebt er sein Handy jedoch nicht auf. * Der Aufenthaltsraum in Dalton wirkt nur so klein. In Wirklichkeit wurden mehrere Sets gebaut, mit denen die verschiedenen Kameraaufstellungen aufgenommen wurden. Der wirkliche Raum wäre einfach zu klein für so viele Schüler gewesen. * Kann Kurt zaubern?! Als er mit den Jungs die Performance bespricht, trägt er ein gestreiftes Oberteil und eine offene Fliege. In Dalton trägt er plötzlich andere Schuhe und eine andere Hose sowie einen roten Schlips. Auch die Jacke ist eine andere. Als er mit Blaine (und Wes und David) redet, trägt er ein gemustertes Hemd mit passender Krawatte und eine schwarze Weste. Auch Kurts Frisur ändert sich in jeder Szene. * Ein witziges Detail: auf der Fliege von Kurts erstem Outfit ist eine Uhr angebracht. Bei genauerem hinsehen, sieht man, dass diese sogar geht! * Bei dem Gespräch mit Mr. Schuester wurden Kurt tiefe Augenringe geschminkt. * Als Puck und Artie in der Pause singen, sieht man Lauren zum ersten Mal im Hintergrund. * Quinn geht beim "Streit" mit Sam in zwei verschiedene Richtungen ab: in der einen Kameraposition geht sie an ihm vorbei nach links (vom Zuschauer aus) und in der nächsten Kameraposition läuft sie um Sam herum und geht den Gang hinter Sams Rücken lang. Auch Mister Schue kommt aus zwei verschiedenen Richtungen. * Bei der "Teenage Dream"-Perfomance ändern sich die Krawatten einiger Warblers. * Als Kurt durch die Schulflure geht und Blaines SMS anschaut, trägt er seine Tasche auf der Schulter. Als er von Dave angerempelt wird, ist sie weg (man sieht, wie sie ihm runtergerutscht ist). Im Umkleideraum hat er sie nicht dabei. Somit fehlen ihm sein Handy und seine Tasche. Später hat er jedoch beides wieder. Wenn Kurt jedoch so gehasst wird, wird wohl kaum jemand seiner Tasche und sein Handy einfach liegen lassen. * "Teenage Dream" ist das erfolgreich gecovertste Lied aus Glee. Bereits innerhalb von weniger als 24h war es viele Millionen Male bei iTunes gekauft und gedownloadet wurden. Das Cover räumte mehrere Preise ab und verdrängt unter anderem auch einen Beatles-Song von Platz 1 der Billboard-Charts ("Teenager Dream" wurde öfter verkauft). Erst durch den großen Erfolg des Liedes und dadurch, dass vielen Fans die Figur "Blaine" gefiel, wurde beschlossen, dass Darren Criss öfters auftritt und fester Bestandteil der Show wird und nicht, wie ursprünglich geplant, nur für 2 oder 3 Episoden erscheint. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S2